<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>watching the sunset by fullmetalscully</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682543">watching the sunset</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/pseuds/fullmetalscully'>fullmetalscully</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Royai Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, Royai - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/pseuds/fullmetalscully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>royai week 2020 - day 5: picture prompt [couple watching the sunset]</p><p>a couple spends some time watching the sunset</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Royai Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>watching the sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Captain?”</p><p>“Hm?” Riza hummed tiredly.</p><p>“Come sit with me for a while?”</p><p>It was a tempting offer. They’d both had a long day and their hard work was finally complete. Riza just wanted to return to her hotel room and have a nice long bath to ease off her aching muscles, however that would come in time. She could spare the General five minutes.</p><p>“Of course, Sir.”</p><p>Her legs were weary after a long day of walking around South City and making sure the celebration of the peace talks between Aerugo and Amestris went smoothly. The war in the south had finally ended after General Roy Mustang had coordinated peace with their southern neighbour. Pushed by Fuhrer Grumman and supported by his team, it was a feat, but they’d accomplished it after a year of work. For the first time in decades, citizens from Aerugo could walk freely through the border, and vice versa.</p><p>To finish off the day the General had insisted on walking up a trail to a headland just outside of the Aerugan capital. It offered sweeping views of the sea below them, stretching out as far as the eye could see. The sky turned a soft yellow as the sun started its slow journey towards the horizon. It was a celebration, the General insisted, and he wanted her to be there. Riza couldn’t deny his request. She was his bodyguard, after all. He was in a foreign country, one which had previously been hostile. She had to watch his back, she reasoned.</p><p>“It’s beautiful,” he murmured quietly, finally settled.</p><p>“It is, Sir,” Riza agreed.</p><p>She got comfortable in her seat then sighed happily. The pressure was finally off her aching feet. They had tomorrow off now that the celebrations were over, and Riza couldn’t wait. Not only would she be able to relax in her hotel room, but she wouldn’t have to wear her military boots all day. There was nothing that sounded better right now.</p><p>“We finally got to see one,” he chuckled. The General stretched and lay his arm over the back of the bench. Riza was well aware of where that hand landed and its proximity to her body. It wasn’t the longest bench in the world, and she was used to his little tricks. She smiled to herself and rolled her eyes fondly.</p><p>“See one of what, Sir?” she enquired.</p><p>“A sunset.”</p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>“And now, my debt is paid.”</p><p>“Debt?” Riza enquired, turning to glance at her superior and raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“I promised you we’d see one before we left.”</p><p>“You did?” Riza couldn’t remember such a promise.</p><p>The General nodded. He shifted in place, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder. His face was the picture of innocence as Riza shot him a look. His eyes danced with mischief, the reflection of the now orange sky burning in his dark eyes.</p><p>“I did,” he replied firmly, ignoring her gentle warning look. “At the very beginning. Havoc was whining that we would never see a sunset at the rate we were working. And you agreed, however you told him if we just got on with the job, it would be done much quicker and we’d have time for plenty of sunsets afterwards,” Roy chuckled.</p><p>“I don’t remember a promise, though.”</p><p>Roy cocked his head to the side in thought, then shrugged. “In my head, I promised,” he grinned. “Plus, I told myself I would take you to see one.”</p><p>“You didn’t need to, Sir,” she replied gently.</p><p>“No, but I wanted to.” His voice dropped as he leaned in further.</p><p>Riza’s heart rate picked up. He was suddenly a lot closer than he should be. “However, I was right with one assumption,” he murmured.</p><p>“And what would that be, Sir?” Riza asked as she tried to steady her heart rate.</p><p>“I knew I wouldn’t be able to watch the sunset for too long.” He said no more but leaned back, a smug look on his face.</p><p>“Oh? And why is that?” She just knew what his comment was going to be.</p><p>“Because there’s something much more beautiful beside me,” he smirked, voice dipping low. “And I can’t take my eyes off her.”</p><p>Riza rolled her eyes and bumped him away with her shoulder. <em>Bingo</em>.</p><p>Roy laughed but kept his hand on her shoulder to keep her close to him.</p><p>“Oh, it’s cold,” he shivered suddenly. Roy shifted over immediately and hugged Riza close to his side as a brisk wind picked up, now the sun had dipped lower. He was right, it was cold, however there was no need for this. They were still in uniform.</p><p>“Sir –” Riza warned.</p><p>“We’re alone,” Roy murmured in reply, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. “Havoc’s keeping guard on the trail. No one will see us.”</p><p>“That’s not the point,” Riza began to argue, however she still didn’t move. She was too comfortable.</p><p>“No…” the General trailed off. “But who cares? We deserve it.”</p><p>Riza sighed.</p><p>“Come on, Captain. It’s cold. We need to share body heat to keep warm. It’s practical!” Roy’s arm dropped to rest upon her waist.</p><p>Riza leaned into his hold, unresisting. Her hands began to sweat in the close contact. Oh, how she craved moments like this.</p><p>“Oh?” Roy raised an eyebrow. “I thought you were arguing about us sitting together just a second ago?” he teased.</p><p>She pulled away, meeting his eyes. “I can leave now, if you want?” she deadpanned.</p><p>“Please, don’t,” he begged.</p><p>“You sure? I can go and get Havoc. He’s taller than me. He’ll have more body heat than I will –”</p><p>“Your body heat is perfectly acceptable, Captain,” he chuckled, his eyes dancing once more. A mischievous grin played across his face. “Your body heat is the <em>best</em>,” he whispered low in her ear.</p><p>Riza bumped him harder with her shoulder this time as Roy laughed.</p><p>“You’re incorrigible,” she replied.</p><p>“You love it, though,” he smirked.</p><p>“Love it, hm?” Riza pondered. “I don’t know about that.”</p><p>“Oh? So, what then?”</p><p>“Tolerate it, more like.”</p><p>Roy grimaced. “I suppose I asked for that, didn’t I?”</p><p>“You did,” Riza smiled sweetly, sidling up to him.</p><p>Roy trapped her in his arms once more, pressing a kiss to her temple. Riza relaxed and sighed into it, leaning her weight against his. Roy’s hand dipped to her waist again, pulling their bodies closer together.</p><p>“I don’t know what I would do without you,” he murmured. “I can’t fathom life without you by my side.”</p><p>“You’d be fine,” she reassured him. “But I understand,” she whispered. “We’ve been together for so long… It wouldn’t feel right for us <em>not</em> to be together in some capacity.” Her head lowered to his shoulder, resting there as her body relaxed completely. Her fatigue was catching up with her, but there was no way in hell she was missing out on this moment. They hadn’t had time like this in a while and every small moment, Riza would take. Like Roy said, Havoc had their backs.</p><p>“Even after everything we’ve been through, is it selfish for me to be glad you’re here?”</p><p>“I’m glad I am too,” Riza admitted.</p><p>“You could have had more, though.” She heard him swallow.</p><p>“So could you,” she argued. “But let’s not ruin the moment with that conversation right now.”</p><p>“Right. Sorry.”</p><p>“You’re forgiven,” she smirked. Lifting her head, Riza turned to look at him. The mischief was gone from her General’s eyes. Instead, there was a flash of sorrow, but as she stared into his eyes his expression softened. Riza loved that look on him.</p><p>The years and their deeds had aged his handsome face but hadn’t lessened it. In fact, as his temples began to grey, he looked even better to Riza. His salt and pepper hair was a <em>good</em> look on him now he’d started slicking his hair back full time, rather than his boyish dishevelled style he’d worn previously.</p><p>Lifting her hand, Riza brushed a strand that had stirred in the breeze off his face. Her hand slowly lowered to cup his cheek and she heard his intake of breath.</p><p>“I love you,” she whispered. It needed to be said. She didn’t know what had spurred this urge inside of her all of a sudden, but she was unashamed to let it come forth. Her feelings for him were no secret and never had been. Even though they couldn’t express their love openly, she would take these intimate moments together. Over the years his secret smiles and his loving touches were more than enough for her. When things reached a peak, they would sneak away for a long weekend to some hotel in one of the other cities. Riza calls them all “some hotel” because they never strayed far from the room. Riza never got the chance to fully appreciate where they were staying, nor did she care either. Not when they could finally be alone and away from the prying eyes of the military and Central City.</p><p>“You are everything to me, Riza Hawkeye,” he murmured.</p><p>As her hand slipped from his cheek, Roy lifted his own to caress her cheekbone underneath her eye with his thumb. As it swiped across her skin she shivered. His hand came to rest against her neck, his thumb a reassuring weight by her ear as his fingers slid into her short hair.</p><p>“Promise you’ll never leave me,” he begged.</p><p>“Never.”</p><p>His body relaxed. In their line of work, it was a constant threat. It certainly had been during Bradley’s rule, and had come to pass under the former Fuhrer too. Even to this day, it was still a fear of his, obviously. They’d been through too much together to lose one another. But as long as she had breath in her body, she would never leave him. Not even if he commanded it. She hadn’t before when he went off on his own to face Bradley and wouldn’t do it again.</p><p>Slowly, he brought his lips to hers. It was a chaste kiss that left her wanting more, but out in the open like this they couldn’t. Now their work in the south was finished, they would have time to plan their next weekend trip. For now, though, this was enough. With Roy’s hands tangled in her hair and Riza grasping the front of his shirt tightly, they both pulled apart slowly.</p><p>“I love you,” he whispered back to her. His breath caressed her skin with such a gentleness, she sighed into it.</p><p>“What now?” she whispered.</p><p>“Well,” Roy sighed, leaning back so he could view her properly. There was a happy smile on his face. It was the dopey kind that she only saw when they were alone, and it warmed her heart to know it was because of her. “I’m thinking of taking a trip up North now that we can finally have a break.”</p><p>“Just yourself?” she teased.</p><p>Roy shook his head. “I’ll need a hot body to keep me warm, Captain. But only if you’re interested of course,” he winked.</p><p>Riza snorted next to him, shifting so she could sit comfortably next to him. “Always, Sir.”</p><p>“But for now, let’s just enjoy the sunset,” Roy murmured.</p><p>“Sir, it’s gone,” Riza reminded him dryly, looking out over the dulling the sky. The last of the pink hues were there, but blue was beginning to swallow the last of the sun’s ray’s whole.</p><p>“No… Not yet.”</p><p>Riza lifted an eyebrow to question him.</p><p>“You’re the light of my life, Riza. If you’re by my side, the sun will never set for me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>